ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Sacrifice (Geed)
Not to be confused with the Ultraman Nexus episode with the same title, Sacrifice. is the seventh episode of Ultraman Geed. Summary Riku and Leito find themselves in a trap set up by Kei in order to get rid of Zero, and threaten the safety of Leito's family. Zero must come up with a resolve to save everyone, even if it means sacrificing himself. Plot Having kept his eyes on Leito and Zero, Kei decided to get rid of them due to being unnecessary components for his plan. Haruo yells in frustration from failing to win an entrance to Kei Fukuide's lecture, so much so that he decided to left the business to Laiha and Riku. Leito brought his family to the Ginga Market and Kei pays his visit, giving all of them an access to his upcoming lecture. Back at the Nebula House, Riku suggest Pega to seek inspiration in Kei when the latter decided to become a novelist instead of making fake flowers while Laiha sensed something off earlier from the writer. Zero at the same time finds suspicion in Cosmo Chronicle due to something familiar and urged Leito to read it further. On the day of the lecture, the Igaguri family and Ginga Market workers came as promised. Pega tries to ask Kei by silence but the author sends an eerie glare that frighten the young alien. Zero consult Riku of Kei being an alien, since the Cosmo Chronicle is based on his past adventures with his role as the villain. At the conference, Kei decided to publish the third volume of Cosmo Chronicle that would feature the death of Zora (Zero's character). Leito was called by Kei to the front stage and it was then where Zero completely took over when Kei slips in. Using his lecture, Kei threatened Zero to stand on his place or else he rigged the explosion and killed all audiences. His true plan is to kill both Leito and Zero himself. Unveiling a Kaiju Capsule (to which he proclaims as a model for the third Cosmo Chronicle), he used it to summon Galactron and caused panic among audiences. They tried to escape but realised that the building is locked from within. Although Riku and Laiha tried to face Kei, Zero warned them that their actions are recorded by a camera. To make things worse, Zero can't fight the monster due to his current shape. This forced Riku to jump outside and transforms into Ultraman Geed. Laiha took this chance to interrogate if Kei was the monster assailant that attacked her entire town but he refused. Urged by Kei, Zero took the heat ray attack from Galactron in exchange for Geed and the audiences' safety. After bidding farewell, Zero dissolved by the incoming attack and his transformation device petrified in the process. Geed attacks Galactron again but only damaged its left arm. Ultra Capsule Navi *Riku: "Ultra Capsule Navi! Here are today's capsules!" *Riser: Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion! *RE.M.: Ultraman Orb. Height: 50 meters. Weight: 50,000 tons. He fights using the powers of Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga *Riku: Next up is this one! *Riser: Galactron! *RE.M.: The civil judgementor, Galactron. Height: 61 meters. Weight: 61,000 tons. A robot that attempts to wipe out civilization in order to eliminate conflict. *Riku: Be sure to watch next time! Cast * /Ultraman Geed (voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Editor: Suit Actors *Ultraman Geed: *Ultraman Zero: *Pega: *Galactron: Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Primitive *Ultraman Zero Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Pegassa Pega *Galactron Trivia *According to Zero to one of the Kei's novel about the events in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie till Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire, it's possible that Kei had reversed the story to Zero as "Zora" being the villain while Belial as "Agam" being the hero. It's also possible that one of the character named "King Varg" can also be referred as Alien Rayblood. *The summary also makes know of Fiery Pirates, Glen Fire and his band of pirates, and Knight of Mirrors is an allusion to Mirror Knight. **In said novel, The cover art shows a man covered in holy light holding a bow and arrow, about to shoot at a monster with green krystals on it's back, skin is black and red, mirroring Arch Belial's final moments before his defeat. The planet behind the man could be it's version of the Land of Light. **The fact that Zora, based on Zero, in the Novel is the most popular with fans of said novel also mirrors Zero's same popularity with Ultra-Fans. *In the Indonesian dub that aired on RTV, this episode was named "Kei Fukuide's Trap". id:Pengorbanan (Geed) Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Two Part Episodes